vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Armor King
Armor King (アーマー・キング Āmā Kingu) is a title that two characters have taken in the Tekken series. Even though there have been two characters who have taken the name, each is simply called Armor King in their respective games, though a numerical value is sometimes given to them to separate them as different characters, similar to King. Both Armor King I and Armor King II are luchadores, brothers and have a complex relationship with the Kings. History Early life Armor King I was a prominent enemy of King I, especially when King was an inexperienced wrestler. However, the two would later become friends and rivals after sparring. Later on Armor King I was depressed when his best friend, King I dies by the hand of Ogre, but later he heard a rumor about a second King and trained him to improve his skills. Armor King II is the younger brother of the Armor King from the early Tekken games and first appeared as playable character in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection and has returned for every subsequent game. His past is shrouded in mystery. What is known is that he and his brother were a wrestling tag team, both using the same outfit and name. Why his brother decided to keep this a secret from King II is unknown. He has severe hatred for Craig Marduk for murdering his brother and seems to have some sort of dislike against King II for forgiving Marduk and being friends with him. Tekken Armor King I entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament. Going against his rival and good friend, King I, the two had an intense battle. Though King won the fight, Armor King's eye was scratched and damaged. Thus, Armor King bowed out of the tournament. Tekken 2 After the events of The King of Iron Fist Tournament, Armor King disappeared from the professional fighting world. However, he would have his limelight in the underground rings. After some time, Armor King heard news from the orphanage that King had gone missing because of a child's death in his care. Worried about his old friend, he went out in search of him and found him in an alleyway, mentally broken. He convinced his rival to get back into the fighting spirit just in time for The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. Ending Description: Armor King was sitting on a bench in the locker room with a heartbeat monitor fastened to him (hinting that he has a heart condition). Getting ready for his wrestling match, he stood up, only for his vision to get blurry and for him to stumble. From his damaged eye, blood was drawn. He got up and walked into the ring, much to the excitement of the crowd. Tekken 3 Sometime surrounding the events of Tekken 3, Ogre attacked many fighters around the world, including King, who was murdered by this unknown creature. A young orphan, upon hearing news of his mentor's death, donned King's jaguar mask and imitated his style under the King name in order to continue supporting the orphanage financially. However, the new King was not on the same level as his mentor, and repeatedly lost every competition he entered. Out of respect for his dead friend, Armor King visited the new King, introducing himself as an old friend. He decided to train this new King, who would become King II. King II then entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 to test his skills. In King II's ending, he was watching his protege fight well in the ring. After he gives him the go-sign to finish the fight, he left the match to return to the locker room. King II hurriedly ran there, only to find Armor King sullenly thinking about his dead rival (King II's success was reminiscent of King I's greatness). Tekken 4 Before The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, Craig Marduk started a bar brawl in Arizona, and Armor King was killed. King II entered the tournament in the hopes that he would beat Marduk in defense of his now dead master. King II payed for Marduk's release from prison, and waited for Marduk at the tournament. In King II's ending, King II was ready to deliver a finishing blow to Marduk, only to realize revenge is not the answer. Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Even though Armor King had been killed, a new fighter entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 donning the black jaguar mask. During the 4th match of the tournament, he fought Craig Marduk. Marduk had no idea who the fighter was but fought anyway. This fighter (now dubbed Armor King for the sake of fighting) won the match. When Marduk asked who he was, Armor King responded with a kick to the head. Ending Description: Armor King walked away after defeating Jinpachi Mishima, only to cross paths with King II. When King II wanted to know who he was, Armor King responded with a jumping Tombstone Piledriver. Armor King walked into the sunset. King II then recovered from the attack, saying he knew that move from some where. Tekken 6 After The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Armor King attacked Craig Marduk and then vanished. Marduk and King II entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 in the hopes that the assailant would show himself. Ending Description: Armor King was holding a photograph depicting two Armor Kings. He got up and started to walk away. In conjunction with King II's and Marduk's endings, King II was seen holding a photograph of his dead mentor. When trying to place it back, it slipped and the frame cracked. Behind the photo was another one, shockingly revealing two Armor Kings (the exact same photo the assailant was holding). King II stared on in shock. The scene shifted to Marduk digging up the dead Armor King's grave. He saw the dead body and abruptly stood up, turning around and asking who the fighter was, who silently stood behind him. King II showed up at the graveyard last, asking who exactly the fighter was. The man donning the black jaguar mask asserted he was Armor King and no one else. Marduk deemed this foolish as he killed him with his own hands, plus the fact he had just saw the body. The mysterious person then revealed that he was the younger brother of the first Armor King, thus making him Armor King II. Armor King II then said he would never forgive Marduk for killing his brother. Gallery Category:Namco Bandai Characters Category:Tekken Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters